Hanging By A Moment
by BethanyKatherine
Summary: My second Lizzie fic. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda are headed to Prom, but when disaster strikes, in the form of Lizzie's date, who will help piece her heart back together? COMPLETE
1. Forgetting All I'm Lacking

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hello, I do not own Lizzie, Gordo (I wish), Miranda, or any of the other characters in this story. I also do not own the pig-head named Marcus Jones. Nobody owns him, because he is a loser and everyone hates him. Tah-dah!_

*Hanging By A Moment* 

**Chapter 1 – Forgetting All I'm Lacking  (Or "Prom")**

Senior Prom. Miranda, Lizzie and Gordo were all planning on going. Only Gordo, as far as they knew, didn't have a date.

"It's okay, he assured them. "I'll just go by myself. Even though I'm sort of against Prom and everything, it's _Prom_, and at worst I'll just get called a loser by people I wont see for the rest of my life."

The "big day" drew nearer and nearer and Lizzie and Miranda were kept busy by the combination of studying for finals and dress shopping, the former being somewhat less important.

A week before the "big day" (why do I keep referring to it as that?), Lizzie and Miranda declared their mission completed. They had finally purchased their dresses.

When Gordo was over later, he said, "Hey, Lizzie, you should try on you dress for me, I could tell you how it looks…you know, from a guy's perspective. You, too, Miranda," he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I bet," Miranda muttered under her breath, smirking.

"Nice try, Gordo, but everyone knows that seeing someone in their dress before Prom is bad luck."

"That's _weddings_!" Miranda laughed, jokingly hitting Lizzie upside the head.

"Oh." She shook her head. "Well, whatever. My dress is just gonna have to be a surprise for you, Gordo."

"Oooh, Marcus is totally gonna love it," Miranda gushed, referring to Marcus Jones, Lizzie's date for Prom. He was a transfer from earlier that year who was almost an exact double of Ethan Craft, except for his "yummy golden hair," according to Lizzie, which, according to Gordo, "just _had_ to be Herbal Essences."

At the mention of Marcus, Gordo face fell a little. He sighed, resting his head on his hand, looking away, bored.

"I know! And, Miranda, Tom is _totally_ gonna dig your dress!"

"Hey!" Gordo interrupted, annoyed. "What about me? Helloooo?" He waved his hand between them.

"Oh, sorry, Gordo. So. Spill. What's _your_ dress like?"

"Cut it out, Miranda. Anyway, I gotta get going. See you two later?"

"Definitely."

"Ditto."

"Great. Bye."

_A Note:_ Alright, so that was pretty boring. It gets better, I promise. I'm gonna see if I can type all the chapters up tonight. Then, whenever I get enough reviews, I'll just add another chapter. How fun! J But seriously, tell me how I'm doing! I love getting reviews! (Who doesn't?)


	2. Completely Incomplete

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hello, I do not own Lizzie, Gordo (I wish), Miranda, or any of the other characters in this story. I also do not own the pig-head named Marcus Jones. Nobody owns him, because he is a loser and everyone hates him. Tah-dah!_

*Hanging By A Moment* 

**Chapter 2 – Completely Incomplete  (Or "Ditched and Found")**

Prom. The magical night had come. Lizzie arrived, glued to her date's arm. She was looking around. Miranda should be here by now…

"Hey, Liz?"

"Yeah?" Lizzie, answered, looking up, grinning at the sound of Marcus's voice.

"I'm gonna go talk to a friend, okay?

"Yeah. Sure. Go ahead." She detached herself from Marcus, forcing a smile and watching him cross the room, walk right up to a platinum blonde and proceed to suck most her face off.

Lizzie took a faltering step backwards, taking choking breaths as she tried to rid herself of the feeling of being punched.

"What?" she whispered aloud, hearing tears in her voice.

"Hey, Lizzie!" Miranda came bounding up to her excitedly. "Isn't this a rockin' party? I – whoa!" she stopped when she saw Lizzie tears. What's wrong, amiga?"

Lizzie sniffled and pointed over at Marcus, tears flowing freely.

"Oooh…tough. Come on. I'll take you to the bathroom and get you all fixed up and then you can drink punch with Gordo and wait for someone to ask you to dance."

"Like anyone'll dance with me," Lizzie choked tearfully as Miranda steered her to the bathroom.

"Sure they will! Besides, there's always Gordo. He'll dance with you."

"You think?" Lizzie said sadly, dabbing at her running nose and make-up.

"Uh," Miranda rolled her eyes. "_Yeah_!"

"Right."

Ten minutes later, Lizzie was sitting at a small table sipping sparkling white grape juice. She didn't have long to wait (barely twenty minutes) before Gordo arrived and found her.

"Hey, where's Marcus?" His tone suggested that he could really care less, but Lizzie didn't notice, as a fresh wave of tears was now spilling from her eyes.

"Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey," Gordo rushed forward, kneeling in front of her, looking up into her face, his hand on her knee. "What are the tears for?"

"Marcus, "she sobbed angrily. "Two minutes after we got here he went over and frenched some blonde."

"Frenched…?" Gordo muttered, confused. "Oh, right, right. Yeah, never mind."

Gordo pulled a chair up next to her and sat down, hesitating before slowly putting his arm around her. To his surprise, and utter happiness, Lizzie accepted the gesture, scooting closer and leaning into him. He put his other arm around her, taking a few deep breaths to clear his head. "It's okay," he murmured. "You'll be fine."

He held Lizzie like that for a while, her head burrowed in his chest, his head resting on hers.


	3. I'll Take Your Invitation

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hello, I do not own Lizzie, Gordo (I wish), Miranda, or any of the other characters in this story. I also do not own the pig-head named Marcus Jones. Nobody owns him, because he is a loser and everyone hates him. Tah-dah!_

*Hanging By A Moment* 

**Chapter 3 – I'll Take Your Invitation  (Or "Dance With Me")**

Desperate for changing 

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

I'm hanging by a moment here with you 

At one point, Miranda popped over, noticed Lizzie curled in Gordo's arms and winked. Then she jerked her head at the dance floor. Gordo's eyes widened. He nodded down at Lizzie, a question in his eyes.

Miranda rolled her eyes and mouthed, "Duh!" Then she skipped off again.

Gordo cleared his throat. "Um…Lizzie?"

"Lizzie looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you…wanna dance?

"Sure," Lizzie replied, surprised.

Gordo stood up. He held both her small hands in his, and he pulled her up. She stepped up to him, smiling, a slightly bemused look on her face, but her eyes alight with excitement.

Forgetting all I'm lacking 

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take you invitation_

You take all of me 

Gordo led her to the dance floor, put his hand on her waist, feeling chills travel through him. Lizzie's touch was alerting all his senses. He had fallen for Lizzie years before, for as long as he could remember. What was this? Love?

Lizzie was breathing fast. Gordo's hand was on her waist. She felt electrified. Why did she feel this way? Years before, she had crushed on Gordo, but that had faded away after High School started. Was it back? Was it more? Was this…

The music started, a slow waltz. They danced, their eyes down, avoiding each other.

Lizzie tripped, falling forward onto Gordo, who caught her. "Whoa, you okay?"

"Mmmyeah," she said softly. She was close enough to see herself reflected in his eyes.

Now I'm falling even more in love with you 

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

I'm hanging by a moment here with you 

Her mouth fell open a little. Here she was, Lizzie McGuire, in the tight embrace of her best friend Gordo's strong arms (how had she never noticed how strong he was before?), centimeters from his dace, breathing his scent, his eyes locked on hers. Centimeters? No no no…millimeters now…now…kiss.


	4. You Take All Of Me

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hello, I do not own Lizzie, Gordo (I wish), Miranda, or any of the other characters in this story. I also do not own the pig-head named Marcus Jones. Nobody owns him, because he is a loser and everyone hates him. Tah-dah!_

*Hanging By A Moment* 

**Chapter 4 – You Take All Of Me  (Or "Lilac Kisses")**

I'm living for the only thing I know 

_I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

Just hanging by a moment here with you 

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That could change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

There is nothing else 

Lizzie opened her eyes as Gordo's mouth lifted off hers. All she could do was stand there, breathe, and stare at him.

He was doing the same. Him. _Gordo_. Loveable, wonderful, smart, intelligent, lovely, perfect, beautiful, forever – Gordo.

_Desperate for changing_

 "_Gordo_," she managed to say. It came out in an awe-filled breath. 

_Starving for truth_

"Lizzie," he said softly.  

_I'm closer to where I started_

"You're…amazing."

I'm chasing after you 

"I –" Before he could speak again, Lizzie's arms were around his neck and her lips her pressed against his again.

I'm falling even more in love with you 

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

I'm hanging by a moment here with you 

Again. Again. Kiss me.

It's Lizzie. It's Lizzie. Beautiful, sweet, true, honest, pure, angelic, gorgeous, always –Lizzie.

Her sweet taste filled his mouth. Her touch, her feel filled his mind. He was pressed against her, her arms around his neck, his around her, both pulling closer, closer.

I'm living for the only thing I know 

_I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

Just hanging by a moment here with you 

"I think I love you, Gordo. David. My beloved."

He was on fire. "I _know_ I love you, Lizzie. Angel."

She hugged him tight, filling her mind with him.

They walked out into the garden, where a flowering lilac bush sat, and the moon filtered through the trees, lighting everything silver.

"Do you remember," he said. "When I thought I was moving to New York?"

"I cried for two days."

"I know." She was sitting up against him. He was leaning against the lilac bush. He stroked her hair.

"'It's not that bad,' you said. 'It's not forever.'" She looked back at him over her shoulder. "It killed you to say that, didn't it?"

He nodded. They were quite for a while. "Do you remember what I said after that." He knew she remembered.

"'We'll always be together.'" She twisted around again and kissed him softly.

"Always," he repeated.

"Promise?" she asked softly.

"Promised."

She leaned into him, kissing him. Hard. Lilacs rained down around them. She giggled against his mouth.

She sat up, looking down on him. He looked back up at her. She was sitting on him. He was lying in the grass, next to the lilacs. Her face grew serious. Lilac blossoms were sprinkled through her hair. She put two fingers to her mouth, kissed them, and pressed them lightly to his lips. 

Forever, she mouthed.

Forever, he agreed.

Just hanging by a moment 

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment here with you_


End file.
